Love and Friendship
Entry 1 I sent one more letter to Fenrissa, mentioning to her about the old house of my late friend, Seward. It’s tragic to see him and his entire family gone, but he told me not to mourn. I am more than happy to lend those two his house as it also grants them my watch. The Cenarion Circle also sent me a note, a request even. They wish me to aid an Elf named „Astralleaf“ with eradicating somebody who bears the Corruption of Aln, sad to hear it has spread so rapidly of recent times. I’ll be heading to Moonglade in a few hours. Entry 2 What a day. I summoned myself to Moonglade and met with the council, been a long time since our last confrontation. They seemed to have welcomed two new Night Elves to their ranks, one of them a teacher in Druidism the other researching the Corruption of Aln, I believe I caught the name of the male even, Oben? Something like that. Then I had the pleasure of meeting this „Astralleaf“, she seemed rather off at first. Our goal was simple: Travel to the Eastern Kingdoms and hunt down a Worgen who was corrupted. Sounded good at first, Rillian Astralleaf knew the bigger details and I didn’t really bother questioning. Entry 3 Rillian Astralleaf stayed silent for most of the trip, but she did mention the name of the Worgen – Fenrissa Crowstorm. I was in slight shock that I put myself in a situation where I would have to kill her and arguing with her didn’t get me anywhere, she seemed obsessed with the idea of slaying her. The Elf had intel that Fen already reached my house and was inside. Rillian lost trust in me from the arguements and I was put up as back-up now, keeping watch from the trees while she would deal with Crowstorm, of course, I could not let her get far with her plan. As Rillian had Fenrissa pinned against the wall and . . . teasing her . . . I was given my queue. Awkward situation happened as I and the other Worgen crossed gazes, she actually thought I was on the Elf’s side of things. Rillian’s lust to kill Fenrissa grew and I had to shackle her up, bringing the Elf up to the Dragon Lair and keeping her chained there. I will visit Fenrissa and Fayle at their new home after finishing this entry. Entry 4 Fenrissa wished to see the Night Elf, I didn’t understand why, but I took her to the Dragon Lair anyways, pairing her with Lasis while we waited for the Dragons to finish their business with Rillian. It took some time, but they did allow Crowstorm to finally step forward to talk with her, ordering me to stay back, away even, wanting it to be something between two pairs of eyes only. Shock struck me as I saw Rillian impale Fenrissa with her spear, I swooped down to get the Worgen to safe distance and begin to remove the weapon from her stomach, I was overwhelmed with emotions, why did she have to go so close to her! Why was I so stupid to not destroy her weapon in the process!? I teared up, almost losing her, but I managed to heal her properly enough to save her, bandaging the Worgen up and having Anderaku take her back to the house for recovery. I had almost lost another friend, and that . . . that would have been the last straw. I tightened the grasp of chains around Rillian and ordered all my Dragons to stay away from her, no matter their urges, I will bring her to the Moonwell in Duskwood tomorrow, I exhausted myself too much with the healing spells, but it was worth it. Entry 5 I was working on a few Sageflower Elixers when I heard the sound of my Dragons roaring violently. I quickly took flight and arrived to the lair to find Rillian having somehow broken her shackles, fueled by fel energy and a few Demonic Portals which had been summoned somehow, pouring to my den Demons who attempted to take my lair as their own! The Doomclaw was immediatly released from his chains by the very same Warlock so hunted me and Fenrissa in Duskwood and that massive Dragon let out of a fierce roar, causing Galek and Aligosa to submit to his orders, not mine. There I was, evacuating all other Dragons whilst fighting a crazed Elf, an army of Fel Guards, three Dragons and a Shadow Mage. Worst fucking day ever. I was disarmed, my faceguard unhinged from my head and as an act of disrespect, Rillian shattered it with my own glaive. With nothing to fight with I hopped onto the back of Anderaku and we flew away, Doomclaw hunting us down for a little while before retreating suddenly. I am now sitting under a tree, completly paffled by what had happened, the remaining Dragonkin alongside me . . . Anderaku is saddened by Aligosa’s betrayal . . . Entry 6 I discussed with my flight of our future plans, I appointed Crimsonfang to lead the others to a temporary lair whilst me and Anderaku would sort this mess out. Before doing anything else, I decided I required supplies, as most of my stuff was left behind at the lair and I was unsure that I would be flying to my home in Ironforge. We decided to stop by Goldshire and buy us armour reinforcements, food and water and . . . well decided to stop in Lion’s Pride Inn to see of any potential person I could appoint to . . . "entertaining" the Dragons whilst I was gone. Once inside the tavern, I spotted a single Worgen girl amongst many patrons, still it was early in the morning so nothing too big had yet to happen. I saw her being a good pick for it. Why? Probably just biased. I ordered two drinks and struck up a conversation with her, she seemed sweet, that much for sure. I wasn’t just dealing with a simple Worgen, I was dealing with my own sister! I decided to take her to my home in Ironforge afterall so we could bond a little more. We spoke about eachothers lives, what we have been up to and so on. Entry 7 I awoke early the morning after bringing my dear sister to my home, she remained sleeping whilst I begun to prepare breakfast, cooking us my professional omelette as usual. Looking at my sleeping Ashly did warm my heart greatly, it had been years infact since I last saw it infact. I woke her up with a kiss on the cheek and a whisper into her ear, making sure she would eat the meal with me whilst it was still warm. Surprisingly Ashly ate more like a wild animal than a proper Gilnean, gulping down the served eggs and bacon like anybody’s business. Afterwards she made a request from me: To teach her Druidism. I accepted such a challenge, as I sense a weak-link with the Emerald Dream within her, all I need now is to strengthen that and she would be good to go. I sent her out to Elwynn and Westfall to gather a few specific herbs I would require to chemically boost her bond with Nature, I expect her to return in a few hours. Entry 8 I decided to renew Anderaku’s bandages from the recent taking of my Dragon Lair, his wounds are recovering slowly, so that’s good, yet after romping Ashly he has been doing less and less actions, sleeping more on my doorstep and not even talking much. I decided to leave him be with his favorite soft pillow under his head and begun work on writting a special story, „Steam under the Moonlight“. I didn’t get much written until I heard a rushed knock on my door. Thinking it was urgent, I made sure not to waste time and answer. To my surprise a Worgeness Rogue so beautifully named „Beatrice“ stood on the other side, inviting herself in almost immediatly and pushing me to the side, closing and locking my own door as she seemed to wish ask questions from me. From the rather unique tail swaying behind her to the way she made herself comfortable without much of my word triggered something inside me . . . I like her. I had us sit down behind the table and talk, turned out she is a friend of Fenrissa, what a coincidence! We drank tea as she asked questions, mostly about why my Dragon Lair was on fire and . . . well nothing else I can recall, my mind was getting hypnotized by that tail of hers. Finishing up business indoors, Beatrice asked of me to go meet with Fenrissa and her love, Fayle, who so happened to be next door thanks to the Rogue, or atleast they were . . . Inside their house we found a note from the Druid mentioning about going to Darnassus to pay some respect to somebody special. I offered to party-up with the Rogue as she wished to travel after the two Worgen . . . second time I am following Fenrissa in the same week . . . wonderful, but Anderaku would need to be properly healed before we could set-off. Thankfully the Herm had a strange drug and blessed bandages with her, allowing for Andy to stand up and feel whole once more, unfortunatly this medicine also made him overly-excited and I need to calm him, I already saw in his eyes the unquenching lust to take somebody right there. Beatrice went off to retrieve her gear and I decided to take the time to fly around Ironforge with Anderaku, I met with Sergeant Goldhammer and he spoke to me about the recent Demon Invasions happening around Azeroth, giving me a report of one just nearby: Loch Modan. I know it might be a risky move, but saving the lives of countless innocents in Loch Modan is a bigger priority than going after two girls who ventured into a Night Elven city . . . I hope Beatrice will also see that. Entry 9 It was a well-fought battle, that’s for sure! Beatrice believe I was playing a dumb prank on her at the start, as Loch Modan seemed peaceful, I was confused as well at first, but it didn’t take long until Voidwalkers, Doomguards and swarms of imps begun to siege Thelsamar. I had Anderaku guard the northern entrance of town whilst Beatrice and I took the other side. The invasion lasted for hours, and we almost lost even, but as was with the retaking of Gilneas City, we fought until our last breath and will and succeeded! However, even after slaying a large Warmatron of the Burning Legion . . . Beatrice was not exactly interested in me, atleast that’s how it felt for me. The pack under the Demon’s dress had much more of her attention that I did and decided to call it a day, jumping onto Anderaku and flying back to my home, telling Beatrice to meet me there if she so wished. I managed to write two paragraphs to my story until the Rogue interrupted me with a grope on the waist and bite on my neck. I had a talk with her about the battle and of Crowstorm . . . then she had the nerve to ask me for pleasure. I decided to come out quick and straight, rejecting her from such a thing . . . atleast for now. I couldn’t exactly believe anything as Beatrice pinned me down by the chair and slipped her tongue inside of my mouth, locking us together is a steamy, short kiss. I felt a layer of ice, which had bother me a long time, around my heart melting as I heard and felt the true side of the situation . . . I am happy. Later on she told of a reward from Muradin Bronzebeard for our success in Loch Modan, however I didn’t need more gold and infact I gave Beatrice some more as she asked for it . . . I dearly hope she is not manipulating my emotions and using them as ways for her own good. I had her go pick up the piece of equipment she wished to buy, in the meantime I went to Stormwind with Anderaku as I was invited to sample a new batch of wine from a Gilnean operation. It was good, that much for sure, however what could have made the lonely sit in the tavern a lot better would have been somebody to talk to . . . thankfully my inner prayers were met and Beatrice and I crossed pathes accidentally. We talked and drank together until deciding to make our way outside to the recently rebuilt park for some fresh air and confessions of eachother’s affection to the other. It was wonderful, seeing her close to me like that and able to talk to somebody outside the Brotherhood gave me hope . . . and I was this close to losing both our innocenses there as well. Oh well, atleast with the blind night around us I invited Beatrice over for a late-night dinner. She gave me her journal and I am planning on reading it whilst cooking us the Stormshield Family Recipe. Entry 10 So many different emotions: Anger, Rage, Sorrow . . . fear . . . Where should I even begin? Everything went well between me and Beatrice, she loved the dinner I served, that much for sure, and we even went to bed with eachother, sleeping . . . one thing led to another and I soon found my neck between the sharp fangs of the other, angered by what she thought I was doing, and by the time I could retrain my emotions and thought she was gone! I decided to run after her, truely I did not just do that with my imagination? Thankfully I did not, I found Beatrice at the Forlorn Cavern near my house with her Gryphon, Susanne, I tried to calm her as I held my hand on my throat, It was slightly hard to breath, but I have managed worse. The previously written Susanne pounced on me and attempted to kill me right there, right then, however Beatrice . . . my love, stopped her and let me go. She begun to walk away from me, crying . . . I didn’t know what came over me as I threw her journal to the ground, letting it slam loudly against the stone flooring and I left her, going back home as I couldn’t believe her actions. First she almost killed me and then blamed it on me as well, I couldn’t believe her . . . like I was backstabbed. I returned home and begun to think over what actually had happened, but before doing little more than weeping over my mistake of meeting her, I heard my door open loudly as a not-so-unfamiliar Orc entered with his usual lackies. General Ironskull wished to persuade me into rejoining the Brotherhood’s Elite force, yet after the little credit I got for throwing my life in danger for the sake of their lives? No - that was my firm answer. As much as he or the Lord wanted it, the truth of the matter was that I was done with them all. Amythra was right and that’s all that mattered. However, before we could continue our discussion, Ironskull’s guards captured Beatrice trying to sneak into my house and eavesdrop on us . . . was sad to admit that to myself, but that was a fatal mistake on her part, The Brotherhood has been strict with keeping their secrets well kept and actually mysterious, Ironskull saying it best that the last Alliance spy they let go caused major setbacks in our mission. Maybe I didn’t show it out, but when the General planned to behead my dear and ask me if I would like to watch . . . I was devastated. I could not let such a thing come to pass and urged him to let her go. His last words still haunt my mind: „What has become of you, Tyne?“ What did he mean by that? Whatever it meant, I returned to cleaning the house from our chickenwing dinner the day before, the Rogue sitting on the railing and sassing me from above. How I haven’t cracked yet is beyond me, but atleast I managed to talk to her in a clear light. I . . . love her, in a way I have never before, yet the fact that my spirit was shattered into a million pieces only to be stuck together by the same Worgen Herm just keeps me in awe. Beatrice believes she is not proper mother-material, sure she might be a dishonourable backstabbing Rogue . . . yet at the time of having a dear child . . . would that change? Entry 11 Beatrice and I were able to manage fixing our relationship, yet the bigger business was almost at hand. I gave her a little more of my gold so she could properly gear herself up, she waved goodbye to me and I did so back, once more I was left with only my faithful Anderaku. We discussed a little about the chase after the girl until I made my way to the Halls of Explorers just outside my home, starting a conversation with the travel-agent there about the times of ships departing from Stormwind to Darnassus. What frightened me was that the Alliance will be calling all of their naval to the Broken Isles. The next, and last trip to Darnassus would be tomorrow. Since nothing more could be done for now, I made my way back to my house and I decided to bust out our good, old Chess board and set up a game with him while I wait for my mistress to return... we managed to play three games, each one I would have almost won, but don’t underestimate a Netherwing’s mind. Nearing the end of our third long game, Beatrice snuck up Andy’s back and observed our match from the sky, giving her a show of my failure, oh well. The game was ended in Anderaku’s favour quickly and we decided to call it there, packing the game together and meeting my love on the floor once more. I had Anderaku go venture out to see if he could check on the Dragon Lair and perhaps get a trail on one of the hazed Dragons, yet I soon learned that to be a wrong move. Right afterwards I begun discussion about our chase after Fenrissa and Fayle, telling Beatrice that the ship to Darnassus will leave tomorrow, being the last one we can board for a very long time. This made her worried more than I thought, was there really potential for a trap in the Elven Capital? Entry 12 I had a good rest, waking up to see my sister returning from the mission I had her appointed to and she was successful, having gained the relic from the Dwarf as asked. Infact, this relic was an amulet which would grant the wearer a stronger bond with the Emerald Dream, I know that she is ready for my lessons now, yet first things were first. I cooked the three of us, my still-sleeping Beatrice included, breakfast, which led for me and my sister to „finish the cycle of our bond“. After he had finished, my sister decided to wait us outside for the big trip to Kalimdor as we planned on hopping onto the last ship to Darnassus today. I changed my clothes, slipping into my armour and wielding my glaive,giving Beatrice a kiss on the cheek and together leaving out the door. Ashly was already waiting and I quickly blew my whistle to call Anderaku back, at the same time me and my dear exchanged Journals so we could read what we have written to eachother. A minute or two passed, yet not a single presence of my Andy was seen, I called for him again yet nothing. This got me worried, out of all the Dragons, he is the fastest to respond and be in spot, Beatrice convinced me to forget about him for now and instead get to Stormwind and board the ship before it would leave. I took form of a crow as my sister jumped onto Susanne the Gryphon together with my love – it seems those two are really getting connected. During our flight to the Grand Alliance’s capital, I looked around the environment to see if I could spot Anderaku . . . he wasn’t anywhere to be seen, even if he were to be late, I should have ran into him midway our travel. We arrived to Stormwind Harbour and saw the ship being prepared for her final trip to Darnassus, the crew hosting a proper feast and party for such an occasion. I bribed the familiar-looking captain to have him lend out his bedroom for Beatrice and I, then starting a lesson in Druidism for Lowmoon, leaving Beatrice by herself for a little. I was rather happy to see the bond of the Emerald Dream for her having strengthened greatly as basic healing spells came out rather good for a starter. In no-time she will be able to access her first Shapeshifting Form for sure. After my sister was put busy, I returned to my lover and surprised her from behind, giving her a short massage until I would invite her to the bedroom. She seemed to love that idea, and stated that she would want to spend some quality time with me. During that, she tried to soothe me of Anderaku's disappearence . . .Beatrice needed to rest and sleep after. I will pick out something for her to eat in a few hours whilst continuing to train Ashly and enjoy ourselves with the food offered on-board. Entry 13 To be written.